


Eyes on the prize

by TinyThoughts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Drarry, Fluff, Holding Hands, Im a sucker for these boys did i mention?, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Pining, Prompt Challenge, Rain, Undercover, a teenie tiny bit of pining, happy 300 followers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts
Summary: Fluffy Prompt time:8. “Kiss me” “No, like you mean it”18. “Is that a blush? Are you blushing?”Because yes, thats all you need to know come and read it <3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	Eyes on the prize

**Author's Note:**

> We are celebrating @Angelinathebook getting 300 followers on tumbler with a writingchallenge! And as always Im a sucker for my Drarry boys, so I wanted in hehehe. Congratulations and thank you for letting me in on the fun! <3

Undercover missions are the worst.

The afternoon is dark and bleak, rain is pouring down like Merlin himself decided the new fashion is gills and it’s time for the mere mortals to adapt. From where Draco stands, he is fairly protected against the worst of it. Big rivulets of water streams from the roof above him, splashing up on his nice leather shoes when it hits the pavement.  
So annoying. So incredibly annoying.

The hem of his trousers are wet, the back of his neck is wet, his hair is wet, and honestly, it’s almost quicker to list what is actually not wet. He stands pressed against the outer wall of a small bakery. They are not even in England. They are somewhere in Italy, assisting the local aurors to find a chain of potion smugglers. They, as in him and his auror partner Potter. And of course some other backup, but mostly him and Potter, as they are the ones out in the rain.

  
The prey they are stalking this fine afternoon is hopefully going to lead them to where the actual selling happens. Draco and Potter are tasked with the following, Wesley and a bloke called Barnabys staying behind ready to join them if need be.

  
There are not many people around, obviously. So it is easy to spot the guy they are looking for, but it would also make it easy to spot them. Draco and Potter stand shoulder to shoulder, and the warmth radiating from him is a tad bit distracting. As is the shirt clinging to Potter's torso. And his dark curls plastered to his forehead. And that droplet falling down Potter’s cheek. Why is everything so wet?!

Focus, Draco. Eyes on the prize.

  
But he can’t stop fidgeting. Potter sends him a look, and Draco is too cranky for this

“What.” he snaps, picking at his jacket.

“Just… calm down?” Potter says quietly. “We’ll spot him soon.”

Draco goes rigid. Because he just did spot him.

They guy has dark clothes, a hood covering most of his appearance. The rain makes it a little hard to see, but Draco is certain it’s him. The guy makes eye contact with Draco, and shit. He stops and stares at him, and this might blow the entire thing.

He turns his head towards Potter, plastering a soft smile on his face.

Potter looks mighty confused, and then Draco reaches over and links their hands together, heart beating loudly in his chest.

No matter his feelings, this operation can’t fail now. He refuses to stand in the rain again and let it ruin yet another pair of shoes.

Potter's fingers are just a little rough and dry against his. How is he so warm? Draco won’t let his smile falter when Potter looks at him, confused but also… something else he can’t pinpoint.

“He’s here.” Draco says, squeezing Potter's hand. “And he spotted me.”

Their shoulder bumps together and Draco just wants to die. The fabric of his wet jacket is very unpleasant where they touch, but bloody hell it does things to him. Potter, finally getting the message, gives him one adoring look, and pulls him closer. Fuck, this is not helping Draco at all. Potter leans in, so close he can feel the stubble on his chin brush against his cheek. The tiniest of shivers trickles down Dracos spine.

“Where?” He mumbles against Draco’s ear. Fuck fuck fuck. Heat rises to his face and he can feel his ears get hot.

“By the lamp post, the guy in the dark blue hoodie.” He murmurs back, angling his face just a little to get closer to Potter. Draco’s head is screaming at him. This is just an act, don’t get carried away, don’t let this get to you, this is just for the case.

“I see him.” Potter says. “He is still watching.” Bloody hell.

“Kiss me.” Draco says before he can shut his mouth. Merlin's old, saggy, cheesysmelling blueballs.

“What?” Potter breathes, now staring at Draco in disbelief. Draco can’t believe himself either, so there’s that.

“Public display of affection makes people very uncomfortable”

“Yeah, they do.” Potter says but leans in anyway and puts a tiny peck on the corner of his mouth and retreats hastily.

“It didn’t work.” Ha-... Potter says, and Draco has to roll his eyes.

“Of course not. You have to kiss me like you mean it.”

He said it. He actually asked Ha-..Potter to kiss him. A second time. Draco will make sure Pansy will never, ever hear of this.

“Fine.” Potter grumbles, and to Draco’s dismay pulls him even closer, the rain now hitting his shoulder.

But he can’t bring himself to care, because with his free hand Harry is now touching his face, bloody cupping his cheek.

At the first hot puff of breath against his lips Draco involuntarily squeezes Harry's hand. He senses more than sees a smile ghost against his skin, and then Harry's lips are on his. Firm and hot and dry and Harry's nose is pressing into his cheek and he can’t contain the small gasp demanding to get out.

Harry sucks Draco's lower lip between his, and that is just not fair at all.  
When the lip is returned to its rightful owner Harry leans back a little. Draco can feel the heat burning on his cheek and on his ears, thrumming with the beat of his heart.

He can’t look at Harry yet so he looks at his shirt. It’s just an ugly old sweater, knitted with brown squares, soaked wet by this amazing weather, and it is once again unfair how it just .. works on Harry.

Who just kissed him. Because Draco asked him to. And that is what Harry kisses like when he means it. Fuck.

“It worked.” Yes it did. He is well and fully broken now. He swallows, and then realizes Harry’s hand is still in his, the other still on his face.

“Do you see him?” Draco croaks, what a time for his voice to break.

“Yes but… Is that a blush? Malfoy are you blushing?” Salazars snakepainted underwear, why did Ha-... Potter decide to have eyes right now?

“No.” He says, leaning back again. Ugh, his shoulder is soaked though now. Potter's hand slide away from his skin as he leans back against the wall again. When he attempts to free his hand, Potter holds it tighter. Draco finally looks up to glare at him, but stops dead in his tracks when he sees Potter.

There is colour staining his cheeks too, a tiny embarrassed smile in his lips, eyes perfectly bloody green behind those smudged lenses.

“I'm keeping this.” Potter says, lifting their hands a little. “Let’s go get the bastards.” He smirks, and all Draco can do is nod and follow Potter out in the rain.

They got the bastards, and they got a date next tuesday.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are the oxygen i live and breathe for. I love you all, please love me back
> 
> You can find the prompts and the post here!  
> https://angelinathebook.tumblr.com/post/619744651188092928/lenas-300-follower-writing-challenge
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr!  
> Dapandapod


End file.
